Runaway
by PixieDemon1029
Summary: After TUE. Clockwork didn't save Danny's family, so to avoid Vlad, Danny ran and ended up in Happy Harbor. Danny is caught by the Team. Will they and the League accept a half-ghost with a dark past or will he fall victum to the Light?
1. Chapter 1

Danny walked into the new school, his head down. "Happy Harbor High" **(A.N. couldn't find the name of the school)**, name matched the place. Everyone resembled some form of super hero, mainly Superman, and was pretty happy. Well, not everyone. Danny was pretty annoyed, and sad. Six months ago, the _Nasty Burger _had exploded, claiming the lives of his two best friends, his family, and his teacher. Not wanting to get sent to Vlad Masters', Danny ran away.

"Hey, watch it," a large black kid ran into Danny, pushing him back, "Oh, and you know this school isn't for gothic freaks right?" Danny glared at him, his eyes flashing green, but it went unnoticed. Danny's outfit had changed; he now wore black kicks with dark blue jeans and a black hoodie over the _Casper High _shirt Sam had worn when Ember, Kitty, and Spectra had attacked. It was one of the last things he had that represented her. The other thing was his _DP _symbol. His Phantom outfit hadn't changed at all; it meant too much to him. The Hazmat suit represented his parents. It didn't matter, though. He hadn't morphed into Phantom in six months.

Danny walked into class as the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Carr, was nice enough. He greeted Danny and told him to sit next to a girl named Megan Morse. Danny sat down. Everyone turned to face him when the teacher left the room.

"You're new, right?" A kid in a green Superman shirt, but instead of an_ S_ it was an _M. _Danny nodded. "So, where are you from?" everyone stared at him, waiting for him to answer, but luckily, Mr. Carr walked in before he had to answer. Then, his luck ran out.

"Daniel, correct?" The teacher asked Danny.

"Danny," He replied, speaking his first words of the day.

"Alright, Danny, how about you come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself." Everyone watched him as he made his way to the front of the classroom. The girl, Megan Morse, was watching him as well. Then, an explosion was heard from outside. Everyone, including Danny, ran to the window to see a girl with a green dress and a strange cat mask, Cheshire as Danny hears some random student say, firing another rocket at a water controlling sixteen-year-old and a kid with a lot of weapons and a mask covering his eyes.

The two expertly fought but were still losing due to a partner that ran in and helped her. Danny closed his eyes and concentrated on his own internal battle. _'Stupid hero-complex' _Danny thought. He reopened his eyes and watched the fight more, the bad guys still seeming to have the upper hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that in the confusion, Megan was sneaking out into the hallway. Danny followed her behind the school, hid behind a dumpster and watched her meet some kid in a black shirt with a Superman symbol on it. He nodded at her and then Danny gasped.

Her skin turned green as her outfit changed into a hero's uniform. The boy, Conner as she had called him, heard Danny and whirled around to see him as a telekinetic force pushed Danny out from his hiding place. The two stood over him; their looks gave a sense of fury and anger.

"Uh, hi?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DP or YJ.**

**_Line Break_**

_Previously: "Uh, hi?"_

_**_Line Break_ _**_

__Danny stared at the two teens in front of him, fury was written across their faces. The three sat/stood in silence, while Danny was the most tempted in months to use his powers to phase through the ground. Conner finally lost it. Clenching his fists he asked Danny through his teeth,

"Why did you follow her?" He voice was cold as ice. "It was obviously none of your business where she was going and you don't even know her! It's your first day here. But obviously you think that your nose," Conner pushed Danny back down as he tried to stand up, "belongs in everyone else's business! And you know what I think…"

"I think he has had _enough, _Conner," Megan cut Conner off mid-rant. "He saw me become _me_; there is nothing we can do about it." She then turned her attention to Danny, who was still considering intangibility. "Please, don't tell anyone about us, I mean you…"

Danny grabbed Miss Martian's arm, stopping her short, and pulling her away from a missile's path while he kicked Conner the other direction, also out of the missile's path. The missile hit the ground and the three looked up to see Cheshire standing above them, her smile obvious behind her mask.

Conner growled while Megan became air-born. Cheshire fired another missile and Miss Martian telekinetically redirected it. Superboy jumped up hit Sportsmaster, while Danny slowly backed away; there was no way he would use his powers, not even to save his life. Cheshire pulled out her knifes and hit Megan, forcing her to hit Danny. The two tumbled before they hit Sportsmaster's feet; Sportsmaster then dropped Superboy by the two and Cheshire took aim with her missile launcher.

Suddenly, Danny feared he would have to use his powers to save the two aliens beside him. Cheshire then let out a cry as a birdarang hit her hand, throwing off her aim and the missile hit the water instead of the three on the ground. Superboy and Miss Martian got up as Aqualad joined Robin and the two questioned the aliens about Danny.

"What is he doing here?" Aqualad gestured toward Danny, who was getting up. Robin kicked Sportsmaster down as Miss Martian flew up to face Cheshire. Megan put up a strong fight, but in the end, Cheshire hit the Martian into Boy Wonder who hit Aqualad and Sportsmaster pushed Superboy onto the top of the sidekick doggie pile. Danny just watched until his shirt collar was grabbed from behind.

"Can't have any witnesses," the deep voice from behind Danny said. Danny turned to face a steel mask and glared. Unfortunately, he forgot to control his powers and his eyes flared green. Sportsmaster threw him onto the top of the pile in surprise. "What the…?" Then Cheshire fired.

Danny saw the missile coming toward the group he was on top of; his mind was screaming to use his powers and at least use a shield. The heroes stirred but didn't awaken and Danny made life-changing a decision. So after half-a-year of not using his powers, Danny called upon the ghostly energy inside him and put up a bubble of green energy around him and the others. The missile hit the shield, but had no effect.

Danny then decided that if he was going to use his powers, he might as well go all the way. He fired an ecto-blast, taking the already shocked villains by surprise and hitting them both. Cheshire immediately got a hold of herself and pulled out her knives once again. She swiped at Danny stomach, but instinct turned Danny intangible. The weapons had no effect. Danny returned tangible and called upon the blue rings that transformed him.

He heard audible gasps as the blue ring passed over his body, changing his black hair snow white and his baby blue eyes toxic green. Sportsmaster and Cheshire stared wide-eyed at the halfa and then were knocked over by another ecto-blast.

"Another time," Cheshire hissed as she and her partner made a run for it. Someone grabbed Danny's arm and he whirled around, his body ready for combat when he ended up face to face with Conner. Danny's eyes widened. Robin stepped forward.

"What are you?" Once again, all eyes were on him. Danny intangibly pulled his arm out of Conner's grip and shot for the sky.

'Wait' a female voice that sounded like Miss Martian, but in his head, called.

'Have to get away.' Danny's own words echoed in his head.

**_Line Break_**

"Interesting, Cheshire, are you sure it was him, the Ghost Child?"

"Positive."

"Then things are about to get very interesting. Sportsmaster, send for him."

"Yes sir."

"Good, soon the Light will have a very powerful weapon. Cheshire, keep the Team away from him. We can't have them interfering with the plan. He will live and serve the Light."

**_Line Break_**

**Thanks for reading, I tried to slow down the story but don't know how I did. Please review:-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, I have a lot of homework.**

**_Line Break_**

Danny flew as fast as he could, not even stopping to catch his breath, to his small apartment on the other side of town. Danny arrived, panting, wishing he hadn't waited so long before he used his powers. He phased through the wall and transformed back to Fenton. Danny took two steps before falling onto the bed, asleep in an instant.

**_Line Break_**

Robin was no longer in his uniform; he now wore his clothes and dark glasses that covered his eyes, masking his identity. He was still forbidden to tell the Team his secret ID, but to reveal his identity may reveal Batman's because, obviously, Batman is _very_ trusting.

Robin was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, deep in thought, along with Kaldur, Megan, and Conner, who were also in civilians' clothes. Robin threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, and began to rant on how what Danny did should be impossible. He obviously wasn't a shape shifter and Miss Martian didn't sense anything off before he transformed.

"We don't know what he did." Megan cut Robin off, mid-rant. She too was curious about Danny; how when he switched forms, his telepathic signature also changed from a normal human's to that of something paranormal. She had never seen anything like it before. "Hello, Megan!" She said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, "The only way he could change his telepathic signature would be to completely morph his DNA, but that shouldn't be possible."

"What shouldn't be possible?" Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna came into the room, having finished their training with Black Canary.

"Somebody morphing their DNA," Conner stated calmly. When he earned a confused look from the sorceress, the speedster, and the archer, Megan stepped in and began to explain the day's interesting events. Robin and Conner constantly interrupted her to tell something they saw. When the story was finished, Kid Flash spoke up.

"So basically, while Mr. Dark Glasses here," he gestured to Robin, who glared in return, "and Aqualad were fighting bad guys, this kid, Danny, follows Megan and sees her become Miss Martian, then all of you get attack and just when you're going to get blown to bits, Danny all of the sudden has superpowers and can change his DNA from human to…to… to what exactly?" Wally asked, and everyone turned to either Robin or Miss Martian.

"I don't know," Megan said, "All I can tell is that it was something paranormal."

"That's it!" Robin exclaimed.

"What's it?" Everyone but Robin jumped at the dark voice at the door. It was Batman. He watched the teens intently, waiting for an answer. Robin looked to the others, to see if they wanted to tell his mentor or not. Then he decided for the group.

"Nothing, just a game we're playing." Batman narrowed his eye suspiciously. Robin was the only person who could lie to him. Batman decided to play along.

"Alright, I'm heading to the Hall of Justice." With that, he was gone. The teens sighed, and began to plan for the next time they met the strange hybrid and how they would get answers from him.

**_Line Break_**

Unknown to the bickering teens, a different ghost was watching them.

"Yes, I have them in my sight, easy prey." He said into a small communicator attached to his suit. "They are planning to go after the Ghost Child."

"Very good, this Light will not use _my_ future apprentice for their own gain, so make sure you lead these children to distract the Light while I retrieve Daniel. Oh, make sure you keep the Justice League _out _of this, and don't make me come there myself, because if I do, the Light _and_ the Team will cease to exist very quickly."

"Yes, sir."

**_Line Break_**

"What do you mean, you lost the boy?" A booming voice echoed through the halls. The Light was mad. "We gave you specific instructions _not _to lose him!"

"I'm sorry, but he was invisible and I had no…"

"Excuses, EXCUSES! That is your fault and you will pay the price for you incompetence."

"No, please, NO!"

**_Line Break_**

**I don't own YJ or DP and my story **_**Old Threats, New Demands **_**will be updated by Sunday, if not earlier. Oh, please review and tell me how I can do better, remember constructive criticism, not flames! And try to guess the ghosts are and who the Light was talking to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own YJ or DP! **

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it…**

**_Line Break_**

Danny walked into Happy Harbor High School the next day, his head down; he was praying that neither Megan nor Conner would be there today. When he had woken up in his apartment, he had immediately wanted to switch schools, but that would mean contacting Vlad, which was the _last _thing on his to-do list. Danny held his breath as he peeked around the corner of the door and into the classroom, looking directly at the desk next to his. Empty.

Danny strode over and collapsed into his seat, relieved that he wouldn't be pestered with questions by Martian Manhunter's niece (he had looked it up on line last night). School started and the halfa took out his notes and half-listened to the teacher, while half-daydreaming about what would happen when he was forced to confront the young Martian and her friends about his existence and his past.

Danny suddenly shuddered, a weird chill passing over him, giving him the feeling that he was being watched. His eyes scanned the classroom, and when they found nothing, Danny shrugged it off as him being paranoid about yesterday. He shot another glance at the empty desk next to him as he began to wonder if the young heroes had told their mentors in the Justice League about him.

Danny had enough trouble with the government, more specifically: the Guys in White, as it was. The last thing he needed was the Man of Steel, the Dark Knight, and every other of the world's superheroes on his case as well. Danny was finished being labeled as a criminal. Unbeknown to the anxious halfa, during his deep thoughts, the seat next to him had become no longer empty.

**_Line Break_**

Megan was nervous about Robin's plan, everyone had been. What if they got caught by Danny, or worse, the League? Sadly for her, in the end, curiosity had won out. She and Conner, who had been defending her, had been out-numbered. Now she was sitting in her normal seat at school, but now she was invisible.

The plan was for her to follow Danny home when school was released. When they arrived at his place of residence, she would call the Team to inform them of her location. When the others arrived, Robin would try Batman's methods of interrogation on Danny, but if all else failed, she would read his mind or Zatanna would use her spell **(episode 15: Humanity) **to get him to answer their questions.

After what seemed to be forever, the bell finally rang to release the students to go home. M'gann followed Danny to retrieve his books from his locker and as he began to walk home. After about ten minutes, the boy and his follower came to an old apartment building. Danny went to the most secluded room in the place, but shut the door before Miss Martian could follow him in.

Megan flew to a nearby window, and through the wood that covered it, she watched Danny take out his textbook and start his Geometry homework. Careful not to become visible, she flew to the roof and put her had to her ear.

"Robin, you there?" M'gann said in a slight whisper. The reply came almost immediately from the Boy Wonder.

"Hey Miss M. Did you do what I asked you to?" Megan knew that Robin was trying to keep Danny a secret from the League. He was probably tracing her location right now, and would be their shortly with the rest of the team.

"Yeah, see you soon." M'gann sighed and began to recite _'he is suspicious' _over and over again in her head to justify her stalking him. She became so engrossed in her thoughts; she didn't notice a person walk up behind her. Her mind finally registered the presence of a person. Megan whirled around and gasped.

**_Line Break_**

** (By the way, the two ghosts were Skulker and Plasmius, congrats to all who guessed correctly! Also, Vlad does have a ghost sense in my story.) **

Vlad Plasmius was pacing back and forth in his hidden lab, wondering when Daniel was going to call. He had assumed that once the Little Badger's identity was out, he would call to try and switch locations. Vlad reached down and picked up the phone for the _umpteenth _time, but again, returned it to its place.

_'He should call me first, that way it doesn't reveal that I want him away from there, because then he will stay no matter what happens.' _Plasmius strode away from the phone and was about to return to human for when his ghost sense went off.

He looked up to see Skulker, the self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, phase down from the ceiling into the lab. Vlad's face instantly hardened at the metallic ghost.

"What are you doing here? You should be in Happy Harbor, keeping those people away from Daniel!" Vlad was fuming. A quick look of fear passed over the hunter's face, but Skulker quickly regained himself and spoke quietly.

"There was a bit of an issue. You see, after I finished my call with you, I was on my way to my place of residence when…"

_*Flashback*_

_ Skulker listened carefully as the team of young heroes discussed their plan to trap and interrogate the Ghost Child. When he was satisfied that he'd learned enough, Skulker left and started towards the abandoned warehouse that held all of his weapons. Upon entry, he smelled smoke, and then saw black._

_ Skulker awoke surrounded by TV screens with lights in the form of a body's silhouette._

_ "Who are you?" Skulker's voice was so hoarse, it sounded foreign to him, "Where am I?" His captors were silent for a few minutes before offering him an answer._

_ "We are the Light," They spoke simultaneously, consisting of both male and female voices. Then a male with a deep voice spoke, "Who are you?"_

_ "Who am I?" Skulker was dumb-found; surely his captors should at least know who they had captured. "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter! I…" He began his introduction rant, but was cut off by a female voice._

_ "Ghost Zone, as in actual ghosts?" She didn't try to hide her amusement, if anything doesn't exist, it would be ghosts." She and the others started to laugh. At first, Skulker was offended, but then an idea popped into his head._

_ "If I weren't a ghost, how could I do," Skulker turned intangible, allowing his binding to fall to the floor, "this?" He heard the Lights gasp. "Or," his jet wings popped out, "this?" Remaining intangible, Skulker flew through the roof and away from the facility, but not before marking his location on his GPA._

_ He flew back to Amity Park, knowing Vlad would want to be informed that their advantage isn't so secret anymore. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"This Light is smarter than I thought," Vlad's voice was deep with concern. He looked directly at Skulker, "Remember the location of their Head Quarters, just in case I must intervene…"

**_Line Break_**

**Thanks for reading! Please review… I'm open to all ideas, but not flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers, I'm back. Sorry for the length of the update. I had a severe case of writers' block but now I have an idea of where to take this.**

'_**telepathic conversation.' **__**'thoughts' **_**"Dialogue"**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own **_**Young Justice**_** or **_**Danny Phantom**_

**_Line Break_**

The entire walk back to his apartment, Danny could sense he was being followed. At first he tried to shrug it off as nothing but when he reached his room and the feeling still remained, he became suspicious. Danny had started that night's Math homework and continued to work until he felt his follower grow distant, then he morphed to Phantom and flew to the roof to see if he could find the person who followed him.

What Danny didn't expect was to nearly run into Megan when he phased through the ceiling. He had come to being maybe six inches from her and almost gave himself away when he had jumped back in surprise. Danny listened to her speak to one of her teammates over a small, silver device in her ear, saying how she had done as Robin had asked. She then sighed and rubbed her temples before she randomly straightened and whirled around. Megan had gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth when she saw Danny.

"Why did you follow me?" Danny jumped straight to the point although he already knew the answer. Personally, he just wanted to hear her say it. "Well?" The look in her wide, green eyes and the quickening of her breath told him that she was panicking. Megan obviously wasn't expecting to get caught before her team arrived.

**_Line Break_**

"I-I- I- ," M'gann managed to stutter out before deciding that silence was her best option until the Team got there. Danny's eyes narrowed as he continued to question her. _'Guys, I need help NOW! Danny caught me, are you almost here yet?' _M'gann blocked out Danny and reached out to the Team for assistence.

'_We are almost there. I am sending Kid Flash ahead and we have no idea how close Robin is or where he is, in fact.' _Kaldur's reply came almost immediately, filled with worry.

'_Almost there. Stay whelmed and don't say anything to him until we get there.'_

'_Dude, where are you?' _Wally never received a reply from the Boy Wonder, just silence. M'gann sighed relieved, but unknowingly aloud.

**_Line Break_**

Danny could tell without a shadow of doubt that Megan had stopped listening to his questionings, and his suspicions were conformed when she gave an audible sigh of relief. Danny had no idea what…

'_Wait a minute; didn't I hear her voice in my head? But how could she do that… Oh my gosh, she must be some sort of telepath.' _The idea appeared out of nowhere, but gave Danny the instant urge to get away as fast as he could. Actually, he was about to when a shadow hit his back. Danny whirled around to find himself face to face with…

"ROBIN!" Megan's shout of joy came from behind Danny as he looked into the masked eyes of Batman's partner. Robin's face bore no emotion as he returned the glare that was on Danny's face. The three then stood in silence. More shadows came shortly after and Danny turned to find Conner, Kid Flash, the water-controlling teen, and some others he didn't recognize. Conner shot him a glare and Danny knew he must have been tempted to use heat vision.

'_They all followed me.' _Danny clenched his fists at the realization as he turned back to Robin. "What do you want from me?" The question was directed at Robin but was answered by someone behind him.

"Answers." And seven pairs of eyes were now on the young halfa.

**_Line Break_**

A half-ghost half-human hybrid was the perfect weapon against the Justice League. A strong fighter that could challenge even Superman and if he was starting to be defeated, he could easily revert to his human form and the League would be too noble to attack a defenseless, human child. He could also be, if necessary, an excellent power source for the Light's ultimate weapon.

For now, the Light was trying to be patient with Sportsmaster and Cheshire, but after Black Spider had failed to follow the Ghost Child, their patience was wearing thin. Still, at least now they had more time to prepare. The weapons they had confiscated from Skulker had proven very useful to develop a chamber that would hold the child when he was captured, and then he would be theirs to use as they pleased.

As if on cue, Sportsmaster strode in, looking confident as ever. "We have more news from our mole. The League's brat team is planning on interrogating the Ghost Child behind their mentors' backs."

L-1 replied to the masked man, "This is perfect. It means the Justice League will not be interfering when we go after the child."

"Ohhh," L-4 sounded excited, "maybe we can take some of their brat team too." Then, a smirk passed on all of the Light's faces.

"Maybe we can."

**_Line Break_**

**Again, sorry for the time it took me to update. Please don't hate me. Also feel free to hit that blue button on the bottom of the screen that says 'Review this Story'**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DP or Young Justice!**

"**Dialogue" **_**'thoughts' "telepathic speech"**_

**_Line Break_**

Danny felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. The group of sidekicks nearly surrounded him, watching him with growing interest. Danny backed up slowly, fear apparent in his eyes. Megan was the next to speak.

"We're not going to hurt you; we're just confused by your abilities. Can you please help us understand?" She moved slowly toward him. Danny stopped moving, but didn't relax or say anything. Something about Megan, maybe her tone or her innocence, made him trust her. Danny then noticed Conner was not there anymore. _'Where did he…'_

"Yea," a voice came from beside him. Danny jumped back from Conner in surprise, almost losing his balance. Conner grabbed his forearm to balance him, but Danny's survival reflexes kicked in. He ripped his arm from Conner's grip, and threw him across the roof.

'_Stupid reflexes.' _The team got in to a fighting stance. Danny took another step back, but his foot slipped off the edge. Danny fell, turning invisible before hitting the ground and before the people on the roof could look over and see him. Danny shot off in a random direction, flying away from his apartment.

**_Line Break_**

The Team ran over to the edge of the roof, only to see no sign of Danny. Kid Flash found this similar to what Batman and Robin did on a daily basis.

"_Great, he escaped." _Artemis's sarcastic voice came through the link.

"_Thanks for the heads up." _Wally retorted. He turned to Robin, _"So Rob, are you and him, like, related or something?" _then shouted 'ow' when Artemis hit him on the back of the head.

**_Line Break_**

She woke up on a rock, surrounded by a swirling green sky and purple doors. She wore a purple top with a black oval on it, a purple skirt with green and black leggings and a pair of black combat boots.

She pushed herself to her feet, her short black hair brushing her cheeks. She noticed purple highlights that seemed unnatural. She looked around again with glowing amethyst eyes, where was she? She closed her eyes to try and bring back memories, but was unsuccessful.

In front of her, a flash of light appeared out stepped a thing that looked like an old man but couldn't be, for he had blue skin. She looked down at her arms to see they were not blue, but very pale. She looked back at him and tried to open her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"I am Clockwork, master of Time. You are in the Ghost Zone." He spoke with confidence and strength. Then finally, she found her voice.

"Ghost Zone," she spoke cautiously, "does that mean I'm a… ghost?" He sighed and took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes, it does." She looked at the hands and finally noticed a faint glow. She pushed herself off the rock, expecting to fall, but never did, only levitated in place. "You have not moved on yet because you are need to rescue a friend. You don't remember now but you will soon. The question is, will you do it?"

"Okay, I will." She said after a moment of thinking.

"Good, follow me," Clockwork opened a portal with his staff, "Samantha."

**_Line Break_**

**I know it is short, but I thought that I should at least put something up. The next chapter is in progress and already is longer than this one. Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flames. **

**~Mira Casinova **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DP or YJ.**

**_Line Break_**

Danny flew for what felt like an endless flight; in what direction? He had no idea. All he knew was after an eternity, which only turned out to be about four hours, his body decided to start to shut down. He struggled to remain airborne and his vision began to faze. Danny yawned and shut his eyes for a moment only to open them and find himself falling. Luckily for him, opening his eyes mere feet off the concrete road had given him enough adrenaline to pull his body high enough to keep from skidding against the ground.

Deciding not to risk having that experience and not being able to save himself, Danny floated to the dirt on the side of the road, landing extremely unsteadily, just barely catching his balance. He steadied himself, stopping with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Then without his consent, a blue ring appeared around his slim waist, replacing Phantom with Fenton.

Danny took two shaky steps forward and grabbed the pole of a sign to hold himself up. _'I need to stop' _Danny knew his body couldn't last much longer. He noticed a city in the distance. _'Maybe I can stay there' _he thought. It only looked a few miles away and surely the sidekicks wouldn't find him in there. Then he looked up at the sign.

**Gotham City-5 Miles**

'_Oh great.'_

**_Line Break_**

_Recognized: Robin B-02_

Robin stepped out of the zeta-beam in Gotham, exhausted after a long day of chasing half-humans and homework. It was dark out now, so he'd better hurry before Batman left for night patrol. Bruce has and would leave him behind, and he wasn't allowed to go on his own. Shooting his grappling hook to the roof of a nearby sky-scraper, he began his trip to Wayne manor.

The entire way he thought about Danny. Robin knew that Danny had probably used his powers to escape the Team earlier so he had done some digging about the guy. His name was Daniel James Fenton; he was now 15 years old. He came from Amity Park, the so-called haunted capitol of the world. He was the son of the deceased Jackson "Jack" and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, the town's leading ghost-hunters.

At age 14, Danny had been caught in a mishap of one of their experiments, a ghost portal, but it had supposedly no effect to him. Robin and the rest of the Team had decided that was most likely when Danny had got his abilities. When his parents, along with Danny's sister, teacher, and two friends, died in the explosion of the town's most popular burger joint, Danny had disappeared and Vlad Masters, a family friend, was named his guardian.

As Robin neared his bike at the city limit, he heard a faint cry for help. With his heroic side getting the best of him, Robin went to investigate instead of calling Batman. He ran in the direction of the shout. Unbeknown to him, a certain half-ghost had also heard the cry and was thinking the same thing.

**_Line Break_**

Danny ran in the direction of the cry, against the will of all of his muscles. The shout came again, obviously female, followed by a faint 'shut-up'. He could tell he was getting close. As he reached the end of the alley, he skidded to a stop, remaining in the shadows to evaluate the situation.

A woman in a trench coat with the shadow of a hat covering most of her face was being attacked by a man who was also in a trench coat but had white skin and weird green hair. The Joker, Danny remembered seeing something about this guy when he had looked up the side-kicks. Danny was about to move to help the woman when a shadow overhead stopped him.

The Joker looked up to see the Boy Wonder land a kick right in the middle of his face. The villain fell to the ground as the young vigilante turned to check on the woman. Joker pushed himself back to his feet and pulled out a knife, swinging at Robin. The boy turned just in time to stop the Joker.

"Bats decided to send his little bird after me instead of coming himself, I'm offended," the Joker teased as he continued to try and overpower Robin. Danny just watched because Robin seemed to be winning, but was shocked when something hit Robin in back of the head. The woman pulled her hat and coat off, revealing herself to be Harley Quinn, the Joker's assistant.

"At least we have bait for him, Mr. J," She stood beside her boss, bat in hand. The Joker sighed, not his intentional target, but still acceptable. Harley picked up the unconscious Boy Wonder and the two started to leave.

Danny turned to go the other way and try to find Batman, hoping he didn't know about his encounter with the Team. But of course, his exhausted body wasn't exactly in stealth mode. Danny tripped over a trash can, the lid clattered to the floor, and a bullet shot past his head. Danny turned to find himself face-to-face with the Joker.

"What do we have here, Harley? A little spy?" The madman moved closer to Danny.

"I don't know, but maybe he should go out with a smile," Harley winked at the Joker. He smirked at her idea and reach for the flower on his suit. He squeezed it and the gas sprayed in Danny's face. Danny held his breath, not wanting to breathe the deathly substance. Then he got an idea. As the criminal pair walked away, waiting to hear him laughing, Danny turned intangible, allowing the gas to pass through his body, and phased through the ground.

Both criminals stopped short when they realized that the boy wasn't laughing himself to death. They turned around and gasped when the boy wasn't even there. Harley set down Robin's body and walked over to look for Danny.

Danny waited for her to make it all the way to the spot he was sprayed before he reach intangible hands up from the ground and grabbed the out-cold sidekick. Danny pulled him into the ground and waited until he heard the twosome above gasp as they realized their prisoner was gone too. Harley suggested that Robin had woken up and run down the alley. The two ran off, chasing nothing.

As soon as they were gone, Danny phased up from the ground with the younger boy. He put two fingers to Robin's neck, relieved to find a steady pulse. Then his vision blurred again from exhaustion, Danny had used his last bit of energy to save Batman's ward. Danny passed out beside Robin just as the shape of a giant bat appeared above him.

**_Line Break_**

L-3 looked over the files on the Ghost Boy once again. After their run-in with the "Skulker" ghost, he had done some digging using his company's technology. He was shocked to find the files of Daniel in Vlad Master's computer. He had already set up a meeting with the billionaire. He looked over the file with the boy's abilities again before he and L-1 decided to call L-7.

L-7 appeared on the screen, as always probably not realizing how close he was to the camera. L-1 cleared his throat before speaking. "After evaluating the Ghost Child's abilities, L-3 and I believe you would have the most luck capturing him." L-7 considered this for a second before replying.

"Sounds like fun, where is he?"

"We don't know; we haven't heard from Sportsmaster yet." L-7 audibly sighed.

"Okay, do you have anything of his?"

L-1 and L-3 were confused by the request. L-3 replied, "I have a meeting with his legal guardian this weekend. I'll get something of his for you. Why do you need it?"

"If Sportsmaster can't find him, I'll use a locater spell. But I can't do that without something of his." The two men nodded, slightly understanding their ally's methods.

"Of course."

**_Line Break_**

**AN: Finally, another chapter done! What's going to happen to Danny? Next Chapter, I'll bring in Sam. Also I'll try to update the week after next week then don't expect another chapter until August. I'm going to Canada to visit my grandparents for July. They don't have a computer and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop, so I'm sorry. Also I want to know what pairings you want to see in this. I'm open to all suggestions! Just review or PM me! And as always… REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing!** HHis Hehe hehehehehe 

**~Mira**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, now here's a real chapter since I gave you a "tease chapter" last time.**

**I don't own DP or YJ.**

**_Line Break_**

Sam woke up in an alley way in the dead of night, the only light coming from her faint ghostly glow. She weakly stood up, realizing that Clockwork hadn't been kidding when he had said she would be almost completely drained after the trip. Clockwork had shown her a portal that would have taken her closest to where Danny was residing. Bad thing was that it had been on the other side of the Ghost Zone. She had spent a lot of time flying, while having to fight Technus and ward off Klemper's constant begging her to be his friend. She had been exhausted when she had reached the portal, only able to fly through before she passed out.

Still unable to fly, Sam walked out onto the street. The first thing she saw, or heard, was the waves of the bay moving softly on the water, barely audible when they hit the shore. She could only hear it with ghost enhanced senses. Then she could make-out the shape of a small mountain, she turned around and saw a lot of buildings. Gathering her strength, Sam floated up to the roof of the nearest building to get a better view of her surroundings.

Something about this place, the layout and scenery, seemed strangely familiar to her. Well she would know soon enough, Clockwork had only restored enough of her memory to let her help Danny; he had said the rest would come back on its own.

**_Line Break_ (Warning you now, this is going to have a lot of dialogue)**

Dick Grayson woke up with a major headache, wondering why until he remembered his fight with the Joker and Harley. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he was sitting up, frantically looking around for signs of capture. He was shocked to find himself in his room in Wayne Manor. Dick released a sigh of relief.

"Master Richard, are you awake?" Alfred's voice came from behind his closed door. Dick got out of bed, noting that he was changed out of his uniform, and opened the door.

"Hey Alfred, what time is it?" Dick asked, hoping he hadn't been out for too long.

"About noon, sir, you were unconscious when Master Bruce found you in the alley. He wishes to see you in the common room. But first you should get dressed." With that, Alfred turned and left Dick to get ready. Dick dug through his clothes, putting on a pair of dark jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket and walked down to the common room.

"Hey Bruce," Dick nervously greeted his guardian. The man looked up from his paper, and right into Dick's blue eyes. He gestured to the seat beside him, and Dick complied, sitting.

"What were you thinking?" Bruce narrowed his eyes, keeping his voice steady, and Dick shrunk. "You were supposed to come straight home after you left Mt. Justice; instead I find you and some other kid unconscious in an alley covered in the _Joker's _laughing gas. And I can't begin to tell you…"

"What kid?" Dick cut Bruce off, unable to remember someone else, "I was alone when the Joker knocked me out." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Bruce's eyes went wide. "Please don't be mad, he was attacking an innocent, I couldn't just leave it!"

Bruce sighed, "You should have at least called me, especially if you were going to take on the Joker. And the person with you, his name is Daniel Fenton, originally from…"

"Amity Park, age 15, parents died in a freak explosion along with his sister, two friends and teacher. His legal guardian is now Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity." Dick finished, and at Bruce's confused look, elaborated, "The Team had an encounter with him during an attack with Sportsmaster and Cheshire. He saved M'gann, Conner, Kaldur and me from getting killed, but when he did, he used a strange form of powers…"

"Ghost powers," Bruce corrected, "I ran a DNA scan, his blood and DNA were both infused with the ghostly substance called ecto-plasm. He is currently still unconscious in the Bat-Cave." Dick nodded and head towards the cave following Bruce, "Also, I learned that Vlad Masters has a meeting with Lex Luthor in metropolis, Clark invited us to come keep an eye on it, we leave once I figure out what to do with Daniel." Bruce opened the door and the Dynamic Duo entered the Bat-Cave.

**_Line Break_**

**That's it for this chapter. Now I'm going to be gone until August, but it will give me a lot of time to write, so expect a long chapter when I get back. Please review, and let me know how I'm doing or if you have any ideas. I'm open for all, also next chapter, I will post the pairing for this story, so let me know now what you want to see if you haven't already.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own YJ or DP, also sorry if any of the characters, Batman in particular, are too OOC, if this is the case, let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

**_Line Break_**

Batman and Robin, now in full uniform, stood around a table in the middle of the Batcave; on the table lay Danny, unconscious. The young halfa had a few small wires connected to his wrists and a sticker connected to a wire on each of his temples. A screen to his left showed waves of simple brain movement and a dangerously low heart rate. Another showed his core temperature to be about 15 degrees. There was a mask on his face that gave Danny gas to keep him unconscious. Both detectives were wondering if this was normal. Robin looked to his mentor.

"Are we going to wake him up?" He was excited about finally getting to talk to Danny without him running away. There were so many questions that Danny could, hopefully, answer. Even then, Robin got lost in his thoughts about questions, he didn't hear Batman's answer, but figured it out pretty quickly.

Batman walked over to a machine and pressed a few buttons, switching the gas to oxygen. **(A.N. I saw this in **_**Race to Witch Mountain.**_**)**He then went to Danny, and the Dynamic Duo waited for the boy to wake. They didn't have to wait long, not even a minute later, Danny's eyes blinked open.

**_Line Break_**

Danny woke up with a massive headache and blurry vision. The last thing he remembered was avoiding the Joker with Robin. Shifting a little, he realized he was on an examination table. His nightmares of his parents dissecting him appeared in his memory. He shot up, his head spinning momentarily. He looked left and saw a cave filled with what seemed to be Batman's stuff. Danny's eyes widened, then he looked to his right and found himself face to face with the Dark Knight.

Danny opened his mouth, attempting to say anything to Batman, but never found his voice. He just sat there, mouth agape, in silence until it was broken by the very person he rescued.

"I'm Robin," the Dark Knight's protégé stepped up to him. Danny closed his mouth, uncertain of what to do. "You're in the Batcave, but you might already know that, Danny." The use of his nick name got Danny's attention.

'_How did he… Megan told him,_' Danny remembered. He opened his mouth again, but still words remained unfound. The Dynamic Duo continued to watch Danny, their eyes unreadable through the whites of their masks. Danny scooted as far as the table would allow him to. Robin stepped forward again.

"Don't disappear again, we don't want to hurt you," Danny relaxed only a little at the words, but kept his guard up. He really doubted he could use any of his ghost powers right then. Robin noticed the reaction and continued. "I mean, why would we want to? You saved part of my team from getting killed by Cheshire and Sportsmaster." Danny noticed Batman stiffen slightly at this. A normal person wouldn't have seen it, but Danny's enhanced senses caught it. It was one of the perks of being half dead. "Then, Bats told me that you saved me from Joker…"

"And your own stupidity," came the deep voice of the Batman. Robin merely shrugged at this, and then chose to ignore it.

"Also you are a meta and your powers are very impressive to the Team, I don't think Bats has mentioned you to the League yet, but I'm sure they would be impressed too. You also seem to have experience fighting, but then again you are Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park. Well until you disappeared, but that is beyond the point. I'm sure you'd love training with Canary. Maybe you could join the Team! You'd be a great addition and you seemed very whelmed… now obviously not before when you ran off, but…" Robin was cut off by Batman putting his hand over the younger hero's mouth.

"Thank you Robin," Batman said harshly. Robin muttered an apology. Batman then turned his attention back to Danny. "Come with me."

Five minutes later, Danny was sitting at a table with Batman sitting across from him in a small room. Danny knew what was coming, the World's Greatest Detective was about to interrogate him. So far, the Dark Knight hadn't said anything to him, but Danny had heard him tell Robin something about food. As he thought about it, Danny realized how hungry he was.

A few minutes later, Robin came in with a bottle of water and a bag of beef jerky. He set them next to Danny.

"This look alright for you?" the Boy Wonder asked. Danny nodded. He slowly opened the bag and took a bite, not meeting the Dark Knight's gaze.

"I ran a DNA test," Danny stiffened at Batman's words. "Your blood is infused with ecto-plasm. That must be what gives you your abilities." Danny nodded. The Dark Knight's face remained emotionless as he continued. "I also found that Vlad Masters is your legal guardian. He will be in Metropolis, Superman has offered to take you there…" Batman had only brought up Vlad to see Danny's reaction. He had his suspicions about the man since he was meeting with Lex Luthor, supposedly privately.

"No," Danny whispered, finally finding his voice, "not to him." Danny was shaking his head; he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Why not? It is his job to take care of you." Batman questioned, suspicions about Vlad being confirmed by the boy's reaction. Danny continued to shake his head, but Batman needed to know more. "If you can't answer that, then I don't see any reason not to place you under his care." He knew this would get something. Danny looked up at the Dark Knight.

"Because, I'll become _him." _Danny's entire body began to shake. "I promised that I wouldn't, I promised…" Danny looked back at his knees, trailing off. Memories of his last moments with his family and best friends came up from the back of his mind. Both Batman and Robin knew by the way Danny said 'him', he didn't mean Masters. "I don't want to talk about it, just please don't send me to Plas-Mr. Masters." Batman noticed his stutter of the name. He looked Robin right in the eye, and no words having been spoken, Robin nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later, Robin returned. He bent down and whispered to Batman, "Danny Phantom has an enemy named Vlad Plasmius, do you think there is a connection?"

"There is, like me, Vlad is half-ghost, his alter-ego is Plasmius," Danny said to the Dynamic Duo. Two pairs of eyes widened for different reasons.

"Half-ghost? That's so cool, are you half-dead?" Robin sat on the table next to Danny. Danny nodded, saying that he couldn't be half-ghost and not half-dead because ghosts are dead. He was pretty sure Robin already knew that, and was just trying to get something out of him, but Danny didn't mind. Robin started to ask something else when Batman interjected,

"I take it being half-ghost enhances your senses," Danny nodded and Batman continued, "That is how you were able to hear what Robin said to me, even at a low whisper." Batman looked at Robin and saw he was thinking the same thing; Danny could easily eavesdrop on any conversation.

"Danny," Robin began, an idea popping into his head, "what languages are you fluent in, other than English?"

"I know Esperanto, and I'm taking Spanish." Robin smiled at his answer.

"Problemă rezolvată (problem solved)," Robin switched to Romanian, his first language. He was excited to find an excuse to use it since Bruce rarely allowed him to. Batman narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Robin turned his back to Danny and looked his guardian through the whites of his mask with pleading eyes. "Vă rog tata (please dad)." Batman sighed.

"Bine, măcar de această dată (alright, just this once)," Batman decided to do this for his son, since he was always trying to find a reason. Danny watched in shook as the Dynamic Duo switched to a language he had never even heard of, let alone understood.

As Batman and Robin conversed, Danny thought about what he had told them. Most of the information had come out just to keep himself away from Plasmius. Had he given to much information by telling them about Vlad? He knew the man needed to be brought to justice, but he couldn't help the doubt he felt. Maybe he shouldn't have given any information out, or just enough to satisfy Batman's interrogation. Perhaps, if he just learned to keep his mouth shut... Now who knew what they would do to him, maybe a foster home or orphanage, somewhere the Justice League could keep an eye on him most likely.

The Dynamic Duo seemed to finished their foreign conversation and turned back their attention back to Danny. He noted that Robin seemed very excited.

"Since sending you to Vlad Masters is out of the question, you will be staying in Mount. Justice with Robin and the rest of his team," The only reason Batman had agreed to this arrangement was because despite a few flaws, Danny had a pretty decent hero status. "Because we still don't know much about you, you will be under constant surveillance and will _not _be allowed to leave. Is that understood?" Danny nodded to the Dark Knight.

"Yes, sir," Danny whispered. "Thank you."

"I will continue to look into Vlad Masters," Batman continued and added that Robin would be escorting him to cave and introducing him to the Team. "We leave tomorrow morning, until then, get some rest, you will be staying in the Batcave until we depart." He then pulled Robin aside and said none to quietly, "Go to the cave and inform the Team of what will happen tomorrow, there will not be any missions." Robin nodded and left, heading for the zeta-tube in Gotham.

Danny followed the Dark Knight to a room through many twisted hallways. Batman told him that under no circumstances less than life-threatening should he leave the room. Danny nodded, walked over to the bed, collapsed, and fell asleep immediately.

**_Line Break_**

**Hello Readers, I'm back from my grandparents' house! So I will update again sometime in the next week. Next time, expect the Team meeting Danny, and Vlad and Lex's meeting. Also I used Google Translate for the Romanian **

**To ameafurry's review for chapter 4, I meant GPS, thank you for pointing that out.**

**The Pairings:**

**Danny/Sam**

**Robin/Zatanna (I'm a sucker for Chalant)**

**Wally/Artemis**

**M'gann/Conner**

**Kaldur/Rocket (who comes later)**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am BACK! So here is the Next chapter, I don't own YJ or DP**

**_Line Break_**

"Come on, Bats will be here soon with Danny." Robin called excitedly to the rest of the half-asleep Team. None had been keen on being woken up so early by Robin, who had somehow found his way into each of their houses. Wally, Artemis, and Zatanna were still in their pjs and M'gann seemed to be sleeping in mid-air. Conner looked very grumpy; Kaldur was the only one who seemed his usual self.

"Rob, you know that we are all curious to meet Danny without him running off, but why does it have to be so early in the morning?" Wally moaned, leaning his head against the wall behind him in exhaustion.

"Because, Bats and I have somewhere to be at noon, so Bats needs to make sure Danny is alright here and stuff." Robin turned back to look at the rest of the Team. "Hey, Artie, Wally, Zatanna, why aren't you in uniform, you heard Batman's orders." The Boy Wonder asked them impatiently.

"Egnahc su otni ruo smrofinu," Zatanna chanted tiredly, with a lazy flick of her wrist. Smoke wrapped around the three heroes, and then evaporated to reveal them in full uniform. "Happy?"

"Batmobile recognized, access granted." A computerized voice spoke emotionlessly.

"They're here!" Rob shouted and ran off.

"Remind me again why Batman drove him here instead of using the zeta-tube?" Artemis asked, looking to the Team for an answer.

"He can't use the zeta-tube yet according to Robin," Kaldur answered, exhaustion showing slightly in his voice. He had been called out of Atlantis by Rob, since the Boy Wonder couldn't exactly sneak into his home. The Team followed Robin into the room where Batman had just arrived (**AN: the one with the water, where Robin almost drowned**).

Batman climbed out of his one-of-a-kind car, and Danny climbed out the other side, with his head down and sleepy eyes.

"Team," Batman addressed Young Justice, "this is Danny, though I believe you are already aware of that." At his name Danny looked up and at the Team, then immediately looked down again. "Today there will be no missions, so you should get to know each other. Robin and I have to go to Metropolis, and since the zeta-tube there is currently out of order, we have to take the Batmobile. Danny isn't to leave the cave without a member of the Justice League with him. Black Canary will arrive during the day and evaluate his fighting skills. You may tell him your secret identity if you wish. Any questions?" Nobody said a word. "Good, Robin come with me and Team, remember, he stays in the _cave." _He sent the Team a glare, not a Batglare, though. He obviously remembered what happened when Zatanna had first been introduced.

Batman and Robin then jumped in the Batmobile and sped off, leaving Danny with the half-asleep team. Danny looked at the Team, the Team looked at Danny. No words were spoken. Aqualad was first to step up.

"Maybe, we should show you to your room so we can all get some more sleep, and then we can properly introduce ourselves at a reasonable hour." Danny and YJ nodded in agreement and headed towards the rooms.

**_Line Break _**

Vlad Masters stepped out of his private jet to meet Lex Luthor and a crowd of reporters shouting questions. He and Lex shook hands and said there hellos. One female reporter, quite attractive, stepped forward.

"Mr. Masters, I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. I was wondering what the mayor of Amity Park is doing in Metropolis?" She asked urgently, her question begging to be answered.

"Why, is it wrong for two old friends to meet over lunch?" Vlad asked coolly. An abundance of questions followed his statement before Lex raised his hand to silence the paparazzi.

"Come Vlad, let us go eat at my home, there we shall discuss." Vlad nodded and the two stepped into Lex's limo and headed towards the city. Vlad looked back at the reporters. One caught his eye, with black hair and glasses, the reporter looked normal, speaking calmly to Miss Lane, but something about him seemed familiar. The reporter was on his mind the entire way to Lex's house.

When the two billionaires arrived, they went into the dining room where lunch was already prepared. Vlad noticed a scratch along the side of Luthor's head.

"Lex, what happened to your head?" He asked, starting the conversation.

"A mishap at a meeting, the projector blew." Lex said, not bothering to mention that it was Klarion who had blown the device. Vlad chuckled and shook his head. They sat down and began to speak of normal topics, such as the weather and economy, until Lex brought up Daniel.

"Ah, Daniel. His parents died in the explosion of a burger joint in Amity Park, I was good friends with his mother in college so I decided to take him in. The pressure of losing his family and friends was quite large on him; I believe that is why he ran."

Lex nodded, and asked if Vlad had anything of Daniel's on him. Vlad pulled out a small rocket toy that the boy had used to play with as a child.

"Are you planning to set the dogs on him?" The two chuckled, "Or is your mystic friend going to cast a spell to find him?" Lex stopped laughing and became very serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vlad."

"Of course you don't, Lex, of course you don't." Vlad had never dropped his cool character. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow about the Dalv and LexCorp meeting. Have a good day." With that, the half-ghost left, leaving Lex to wonder. He looked at the place where Vlad had been sitting and saw the small rocket toy, picking it up; he walked over to a container to give it to the Witch-Boy. He was going to look into Vlad's computer and figure out just how much he knew about the Light.

**_Line Break_**

Batman and Robin sat on the roof of Lex's house, recording the entire conversation. Robin looked at Batman with wide eyes as Vlad brought up a 'mystic friend' of Lex's. They nodded at each other, then after a few minutes packed the listening gear and turned to leave.

They jumped back as they found themselves face to face with floating man with light blue skin and dark black hair. His outfit was Black and white, while the inside of his cape was red. "The Dynamic Duo, a little far from home I see. Allow me to introduce myself, they call me Plasmius." He extended his hand as the Dynamic Duo got into a battle stance.

**_Line Break_**

**Oh no, what will happen to Batman and Robin?! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own YJ or DP!**

**_Line Break_**

Danny lay awake on the bed in the room the Team had showed him to. His mind was in a scramble, trying to make sense of the past few days. From when he got caught by Megan and Conner, to the fight with the assassins, then his long flight to Gotham City, waking up in the Batcave, and only ending up back where this whirlwind of an adventure had started, Happy Harbor. Concluding that sleep was currently impossible, he sat up, turned on the light and examined the room.

The room itself was bare, with a simple dresser, desk, and bed. He had been told on the way to the room, saying 'the' because this room wasn't his nor would it ever be. His room was at Fenton Works, hopefully still untouched by the GiW. He had gone back to check a few times, but Danny knew that in his current position, it would be futile to even try to return to Amity Park. Anyhow, he had been told that Aqualad and Robin were in the rooms to his right and left, while Kid Flash was across the hall. The girls were in a different hallway.

Lying back down, he tried once again to get some sleep, which was desperately trying to avoid him. Closing tired eyelids, Danny began to think of his friends and family, and the incident that had taken them, his last memory of them shattered by a burst of ash and flames. He remembered the heat of the fire and the smoke had blown past him. He remembered the last look he shared with his beloved Sam, right before the explosion. A single tear slid down his pale cheek as exhaustion slowly, finally, overcame him and the room faded to black.

**_Line Break_**

Lex looked calmly at his computer screen, trying to make sense of what he was looking at. He had been able to very easily get past any type of fire wall that Vlad had failed at creating. His eyes narrowed at the hundreds of files that held many pictures and videos of the ghost boy.

'_Well someone certainly has a lot of free time… and a very creeper-like obsession.' _Lex knew that he and the rest of the Light had also shown interest in the boy, but not to an extent such as this. Deciding to use the resources available to him, Lex began transferring any and all information on the Daniel to his computer files, the ones he had so brilliantly masked from the Justice League, and other prying eyes.

A smirk appeared on his face as they finished and he leaned back in his chair.

"Even I'll admit," the voice behind him made Lex jump out of his seat and whirl around to find himself face to face with Klarion, "that's very stalker of you Lex."

"These photos aren't mine."

"Oh." The young Lord of Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I found them on Vlad Masters' computer. He seems to have a lot of information the Light could use." Lex responded, trying to keep his cool.

"Of course." Klarion's voice was too calm for Lex to feel comfortable. "Anyway, did you get an object of his?" Lex pulled out the small toy and handed it to Klarion. The Witch-Boy examined it for a second. "This will do." With that, he made a lazy gesture with his hand, opening a red portal beside him.

"Klarion, make sure you wait till you are told you can go after him." Lex spoke coolly. Klarion looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"Since when do I not listen," he cackled and jumped through the portal. Lex shook his head and called Vandal over video.

"Klarion has the object, expect him to find the boy within 6 hours." Vandal nodded. "Also, the containment unit for the Ghost Child has been completed."

"Wonderful, I will alert the others. Keep me updated." Lex nodded and the call ended.

'_Watch out Daniel, the Witch-Boy is not an easy opponent.' _

**_Line Break_**

**Hey, I'm BACK! So, sorry about the wait then such a short chapter, but next time expect an epic Battle, Plasmius vs. the Dynamic Duo! Thanks to all who reviewed and all who follow, favorite, or both! I will update next weekend, or earlier dependent on my schedule. Thanks for reading and as always REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own DP or YJ**

"_They call me Plasmius…"_

The Dynamic Duo stood motionless on the ground looking up at the ghost, waiting for him to make the first move. Vlad pulled his hand back from its extended place, smirking at the two heroes' glaring expressions.

"Not very friendly are we?" Vlad chuckled darkly as he charged up his hand with ecto-plasmic energy. He threw it at Batman, who jumped out of its path and returned it with a batarang. Plasmius laughed at Batman's signature weapon and much to the shock of the Dynamic Duo, allowed it to pass harmlessly through his body. "What wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Vlad laughed at his own pun, while he shot another energy blast at the two heroes beneath him, except this time aiming for the Boy Wonder.

Robin launched himself to the side, barely dodging the speedy blast, only to get hit from behind with a second. He grunted as he was thrown face-first into the ground. Snarling at the ghost hybrid, Batman threw a variety of weapons at Plasmius to distract him from going after Robin again. The Boy Wonder jumped to his feet, quickly recovering from the blow.

"You are quite annoying, aren't you?" Plasmius observed as none of the weapons had any effect on him. Then, Plasmius got an idea. "Oh well, let's make this interesting." Vlad flew quickly at Batman only to go mere inches above him, knocking the Dark Knight to the ground in the process, and toward Robin. Robin dodged him once, but Vlad came back from behind the boy wonder and flew _into_ Robin. Batman watched horrified as Robin's eyes turned an obvious glowing red behind the whites of his mask.

Plasmius laughed, using Robin voice. Batman felt his horror turn to a furious anger as he realized the depth of the situation. Plasmius had taken control of Robin's body.

"Let him go!" Batman screamed, voice full of hatred and disgust for the new enemy, and pulled out a batarang as if to attack.

"Come on Batman, hit me!" Plasmius said snidely, once again with Robin's voice, making an open gesture with his arms. "But just remember, this is still the little bird's body." He smirked, taunting Batman with the young hero's voice. Batman lowered his weapon, shooting the darkest Batglare he could muster at the ghost. Vlad felt chills down his spine, and his smile waivered, but never dropped. He shrugged, "Oh well, goodbye Batman." He, in Robin's body, took off laughing, flying away from Lex's mansion, hearing Batman shout Robin's name behind him.

'_Let's see what the League thinks of me.' _Plasmius thought maniacally as he disappeared from sight.

**_Line Break_**

Danny awoke with a start from a constant knocking at the door of his room. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the door. He unlocked the door and it opened to reveal a very smiley Miss Martian.

"Good morning Danny!" She said with a cheery voice, "The Team and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for breakfast. I made muffins!" Danny smiled, but declined the offer. However, Miss Martian wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Soon enough, the half-ghost hybrid found himself sitting at the table in the kitchen with a plate of blueberry muffins in front of him. He picked up one and took a bite as he looked up from the plate to observe the others in the room. It seemed everyone had decided to change out of their uniforms and into civies; however, those that wore masks (Kid Flash and Artemis) had a pair of dark tinted sunglasses on to hide their eyes.

Danny watched silently as Kid Flash mass consumed the muffins and Artemis would often comment on that, saying how he shouldn't eat so many and that he should save some for everybody else. Then Miss Martian would reply that she didn't mind making more. Superboy and Aqualad just rolled their eyes and continued enjoying their breakfast. Danny was surprised how close the Team seemed at first glance, similar to the way he, Sam, and Tucker had acted around one another.

But now they were gone and he would never have them back. Tucker, his best friend and one the smartest people he knew, always seemed to have a bright side and a stupid joke to go with whatever situation the friends had found themselves in. And Sam, his other best friend and the girl he was secretly in love with, always supporting him and there for him no matter what happened. As Danny's mind drew back into the painful memories of his fallen friends, he didn't notice the room become silent or the five stares directed at him.

"Danny?" Aqualad said again, confused by the lack of response to his original question.

"Hello! Earth to Danny!" Wally then shouted from the seat right next to Danny. The Ghost Child jolted out of his trance and looked calmly at the speedster. "Aqualad asked you something."

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" Danny then turned to Aquaman's sidekick.

"I was just wondering what your thoughts are on the cave so far."

"It's nice, from what I've seen. But I guess all that would be is the way to the room you gave me." Danny replied softly, though his last statement earned a few snickers from around the table.

"Well, I hope you like it, once you've seen more." Miss Martian gave Danny a warm smile and Danny couldn't help but allow a small smile back. The teens finished their breakfast and M'gann insisted on giving Danny a tour of the cave. They left the kitchen and began to make their way around the Team's hideout.

**_Line Break _**

**So the dynamic duo meet Vlad and Robin gets kidnapped! What will the Team do without their little ninja? How will Danny cope with Canary's training? How did Lex not hear the fighting on the roof of his home? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. Also, I would like to apologize for the length of time between the updates and I really do appreciate all the readers who have kept reading the story despite of the amount of time it takes me to update. You guys are truly the best. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own YJ or DP**

Klarion the Witch-Boy had been looking at spells for what seemed to be hours. The words on the spell book in his lap were beginning to blend together. The small rocket toy rested on the table in front of the couch where the Lord of Chaos sat. His original locator spell had been useless to find the halfa, so Klarion had begun to look for another. Much to his annoyance, everyone he had come across proved as worthless and pathetic as the one before it. Frustration had begun to set in and before he knew it, Klarion had sent the spell book flying to the other side of the room. The toy quickly joined it.

"Why does nothing WORK?!" the Witch-Boy screamed as he shot balls of fire at the useless book. Klarion was fuming, his magic swirling around him in a dark red aura. Beside him, Teekl woke from her nap.

"_Calm down, I'm sure you'll think of something." _The cat sleepily meowed at her master. Klarion crossed his arms and glared at the familiar.

"I should just destroy everything until I find him; that would certainly be faster than all these worthless books," Klarion hissed in frustration and Teekl gave him a look. Then, Klarion thought of something. "Wait, that might actually work. He is one of those bratty heroes so if people are in danger he has to try and save them, right?" Klarion gleefully said, "Teekl, I'm a genius." The cat rolled her eyes and was quickly picked up by the Witch-Boy. He opened a red portal with a snap of his fingers.

"Let's go cause some chaos."

**_Line Break_**

Danny's grand tour was not a quiet one. The second the Team and Danny left the kitchen, Artemis and KF were arguing on where to show Danny first. Artemis wanted to start with the training rooms, but Wally wanted to show the halfa his souvenir collection. M'gann piped up, taking Artemis' side by saying that KF's mission souvenirs were past the training rooms, so they would already be going that direction. Wally snorted, his stubbornness refusing to give in. Eventually though, he was outnumbered and the group made their way to the training rooms.

When they arrived, Danny was amazed, but not shocked, by the quality. Back in Amity Park, his training was done in his parents lab or somewhere away from the town with cheap cardboard cut-outs and an obstacle course made of whatever was nearby, plus a piece of his parents' equipment here and there. However, the Cave's training room had all the latest technology to help train whatever powers a member of the League, or the Team, may possess. Danny couldn't help but to look around the room in awe, so much so that he didn't notice someone walk over to him.

"Who is this?" A calm but stern female voice caused Danny to nearly jump out of his skin. He whirled around to see a blond woman talking to Aqualad.

"This is Danny, the one Batman found." He replied calmly. The blond woman nodded and turned to face the young halfa.

Extending her hand, the blond woman introduced herself, "I'm Black Canary. It's nice to meet you, Danny." Danny gave the league member a small smile and shook her hand. She smiled in return then spun to face the rest of the Team. "So, I take it that this is his grand tour of the cave?" Black Canary's question was answered by a series of nods. She chuckled lightly. "Well then, Danny, I hope you can join us for training exercises later. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Danny smiled in return and thanked the Justice Leaguer for the invitation. She turned to walk away, but never got the chance to leave as sirens suddenly went off and many different lights began flashing red. Danny looked at the others in confusion and quickly followed them to a holographic computer screen. Black Canary pressed a few keys and the screen was quickly filled with different angles of the same picture. A skinny, pale, black-haired boy dressed in a black suit was shooting fire and red power into different crowds of screaming civilians. Danny watched in horror as buildings were quickly demolished and innocent people were being seriously hurt or killed. He turned to the rest of the Team and asked quietly.

"Who is that?" It was Kid Flash who answered.

"That is Klarion the Witch-Boy."

**_Line Break_**

Sam was beginning to get annoyed. She had been flying around for hours, all night even, and had yet to see any sign of Danny. _'Clockwork said Danny would around here, so where is he?' _ She was exhausted and decided to circle around the city she was in once more, and then find a place to take a nap. _'I had no idea ghosts could get tired like this.' _Sam finished her round of the city just after dawn and found an abandoned apartment complex. She decided it would be a nice place to nap.

However, just as Sam began to drift off into dream world, she was startled by the sounds of explosions, the screams of people, and the ground shaking gently from beneath the building. For a moment, Sam thought about ignoring it and continuing to sleep, but her curiosity got the better of her. Sam flew out of the building and towards the sounds invisibly, prepared to find out what it was and hopefully, test out her fighting powers. Little did Sam know what she was about to face or who was going to help her.

**_Line Break_**

**Oh my goodness, has it really been almost a year? Wow. A ****big**** HUGE thanks to all my readers who are still reading this. You guys are the best! So I hope you enjoyed this and please REVIEW and let me know how I can do better. Thanks!**


End file.
